(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel 6-heterocyclylpyrazolo[3,4-d]-pyrimidin-4-ones, which inhibit the enzymatic activity of phosphodiesterase (PDE), and to the preparation thereof and the use thereof in treating cardiovascular disease.